Jelsa-napped!
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Laurel, Trin, Lyss, D, Mia, and Ann have one thing on their summer agenda; to unite Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle. How do they do it? By kidnapping of course! Will Operation Love Spell go off without a hitch? Or will it crumble to pieces? The girls have no idea, but they do know one thing; this will be a summer they will NOT forget!
1. Chapter 1: Umm

Jelsa-napped!

A Jelsa Fanfiction/ROTG/Frozen

Be prepared for something extremely random and hilarious. The names I am using for the crazy fangirl is going to be familiar to most of you. The whole cast of Frozen will be used, so this has NO connection to Beware our Frozen Hearts or With all our Frozen Hearts. I'm just using these specific names to entertain my friends. Peace out and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Umm...

(This story will be written first person, present tense. There won't be many POV changes)

Laurel

I pace around my room, nervous. Would this actually work? What do I do when they get here?

Oh, forgive me. My name's Laurel. Laurel Parks. I am currently going to college at Yale, and am dorming with my best friends Trin, Lyss, D, Ann, and Mia. Am I missing anything? I don't know. I don't care.

I need to talk to Trin. I walk out of my room and down the hall. Trin's door is partly open, and I don't hear anything except some loud thumps. Ok...? I push open the door and step inside. Then rub my eyes to make sure I'm seeing correctly.

Trin is lying on the floor with some guy, and she is in the process of taking his shirt off. He is actually _unconscious_ and has no idea what she is doing. The thumping is coming from the closet. Uh oh...

When Trin manages to get the shirt off, I can see a bunch of tattoos running down his back. From what I can see, there is holding hands, and flames. What the... OH!

I clear my throat. "Umm..." Trin gets up off the floor. "Is that who I think it is...?" I ask. Trin nods happily. "How the heck did you manage to get him here?!"

"I may or may not have gone and kidnapped them myself."

"Wait. _T_ _hem_?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah. Tris is in the closet." So that's what the thumping is.

"Mmhmm. And why is he unconscious?" I place my hands on my hips.

"Oh, he was struggling too much. I figured it would be easier to have a full out make out sesh when he was out of it. I certainly did better than last time."

"Dont remind me please. I guess I can't chastise you for that. I may be doing the same when they get here."

"That's today?" I nod.

"Oh ok, then let's get the chains."

"Glad you're on board. Let's roll."

We walk to one of the closets and grab the heavy iron chains that D gave to me for my birthday. Ann, Lyss, and D are book shopping, and Mia is on a date with her boyfriend Marcos. She won't be able to make it, but the rest will.

I've known Mia since Kindergarten, I met D and Ann in 5th grade, and I met Lyss and Trin in 6th. Imagine our surprise when we all made it to the same college. And got the same dorm.

We put the chains in my room, and sit down on the bed. There is a knock on my bedroom door a while later, and I open it, letting Lyss, D, and Ann come inside. We start to talk about our guests of honor.

"So, how are we going to get them together?" Lyss asks.

"I don't know, but we need to do this. Disney is too stupid to just team up with DreamWorks and do it themselves, so it's up to us." I say.

"But we all get to kiss him once, right?" D asks. I grin, and nod. "Yes!" She cheers.

"Any ideas, Ann?" Trin asks. No answer. I look over at Ann, and she has her nose stuck in one of my favorite books. I face palm. She always does this. It's pretty awesome.

"Huh? Oh uh, just use the chains." She goes back to reading.

I snort. "Ok guys, I call this plan Operation Love Spell."

"Like your nickname?" Lyss asks. My 6th grade teacher gave me that nickname on the last day of school. It's stuck ever since.

"Exactly."

Suddenly, the room fills with white light. "They're coming! I shout, and all of us duck behind my bed. Show time!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Jelsa-napped!

A Jelsa/ROTG/Frozen Fanfiction

Good morning ! I don't think I have any important things to say right now so i I'll just write the story :p

Chapter 2: Introductions

Laurel

When the light dims, 12 "people" stand in front of us. I say "people" because of the fact that well, most of them aren't people. We have the Lord of Nightmares, a giant bunny, a hummingbird lady, a talking snowman, a guy made out of sand, and a reindeer. Definitely not people.

The rest could be classified as people. Even though there is a winter spirit here, he was human, and the princess and queen are obviously people. You could call North that too, even though he's gigantic. And though I hate to admit it, the carrot haired guy with the big sideburns is human too. Oh yeah, and a blonde guy who was raised by trolls.

Of course I know everyone by name, do you think I'm dumb? Here are the people standing in front of me; Pitch, Sandy, North, Tooth, Bunny, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff.

I look at my friends. Their mouths are gaping open at the DreamWorks and Disney characters. I look at the characters, who are shouting and yelling and arguing and puzzling over this. I guess it's time to introduce myself.

"QUIET!" I shout, and everyone turns to look at me. "Thank you. Welcome, cast of ROTG and Frozen." At my words, everyone looks confused.

"My name is Laurel Parks, and these are my friends Trin D, Diana S -but you can call her D-, Lyss M, and Ann A. My last friend is on a date right now, but you will meet her shortly. Why don't we start off with some introductions?"

At my words, D grabs a disk off my desk and inserts it into the DVD player the tv that is rest on my dresser. She presses play, and the instrumental for Let it Go starts playing.

"Why don't we start with the Frozen cast? First up, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" A picture of Elsa appears on screen, and I look over at Jack. His eyes are open wide, and he looks in love. All according to plan. In the background I can hear Elsa whisper "That's me!"

"Next, her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle!" D says, and Anna shows up on screen. This process continues until we finish with the Frozen characters. Time to move on to ROTG. The theme song for that movie comes on and Jack Frost comes on screen.

"Time for you to meet the extremely hot and extremely fun winter spirit, Jack Frost!" I look over at Elsa, and she also looks in love. This could actually work.

When we finish with the rest of the characters, I speak again. "Alright people, I want you to stay in here while I go speak with my associates. Be right back."

My friends and I move out into the hall, and squeal. Well, all of us except Trin. "I can't believe that worked!" Ann says.

"Did you see Jack's face when he saw Elsa?" Lyss cheers.

"Did you see Elsa when she saw Jack?" I ask excitedly.

"How long do you think until they get into a serious relationship?!" D squeals.

"I think this is going to work nicely." Trin says.

My phone buzzes, letting me know that Mia is home. At the front door, the key rattles in the lock, and Mia steps in. She grins at us. "How'd it go?" She asks.

"Great!" I say, and hug her. Then my sharp hearing picks up on raised voices. I left 2 super villains in a room with their worst enemies. Uh oh...

"Come on you guys!" I shout, and we run to my room. I fling open the door, and gasp.

Pitch has Jack pinned on the floor, and Hans is up against a wall, cornered by Anna and Elsa. Oh, I'm an idiot.

"Enough!" I say, and the characters look up. They back away, and I sigh. This might be a tad harder then I originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Boot Camp

Jelsa-napped!

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hellooo, everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating, I was busy. Anyway, I was going to pick this up after I finished An Icy Kind of Love, but I had a really funny idea and I didn't want to forget it.

Right, and before I forget, I just wanted to make a dedication so here I go;

This one's for my best friends T, A, D, M and DA. You guys are the best friends a girl could have, and I hope you know that. I'm super excited to see you guys next year and don't forget about the party next summer! We need to keep going with the list.

Ok, so on to the funny random Jelsa!

Chapter 3: Boot Camp

Based on the extremely poor performance that the characters put on, it was time to call in the reinforcements.

I whipped out my phone and sent a group text to the boys:

L: Guys, I need your help. Supreme important, life changing stuff going on here. I expect you here in 5.

M: Mia already explained what you were doing. I'll be there.

A: Laurel, you're too crazy for your own good. I'll be there.

D: I WAS going to watch Percy Jackson, but whatever I'm coming.

L: Sweet. See ya.

I put away my phone and sit on my bed. My friends gather around me. "I just texted the boys they're gonna be here."

"So what are we gonna do?" Lyss asks.

I smile. "We're going to start boot camp."

(Time lapse)

There is a knock on the door and I go to open it while my friends watch over the characters. When I open it my brother Alan, Mia's boyfriend Marcos, and my good friend Dustin are standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for coming guys." I tell them.

"This isn't another one of your elaborate schemes, is it?" Dustin asks.

I grin. "It is. Operation Love Spell. We're gonna put Jack and Elsa together."

"I knew it. As a kid you were so obsessed with that." Alex face palms.

I stick out my tongue. "Still am, little bro."

I lead the boys to my room where D is glaring at everyone. I raise an eyebrow.

"I told them that they'd never go back home if they didn't sit and be nice." D says, and I nod.

"Alright you guys, we're going to be doing some things a little different. Jack, North, Sandy, Bunny, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Hans and Pitch, you guys go with my friends Alan, Marcos and Dustin. The rest of you, stay with me."

The boys take the protesting cast into D's room, while the rest stay with me. Now it's just girls.

"Ok, people." I clap my hands. "Let's get started."

"First off," D says. "You guys need a better wardrobe." She opens the doors to my closet and pulls out the bag of clothes we hand picked for the ladies.

Elsa raises her hand. I nod. "What exactly are we doing here?" She asks.

"Time will tell, my icy friend. Time will tell." I hand her a light blue top and jeans. "Now put these on."

"You want me to wear _pants_?!" She asks, horrified.

I nod, then toss her a bra and underwear. "Those too." I say, and show her that they cover our stuff. She nods, and goes to dress herself.

I toss Anna a green tank top and jeans, and Tooth a purple shirt and jeans. Then I toss them what I tossed Elsa and we're all set.

"Oh, and before I forget, is anyone cycling at the moment?" Mia asks. I cringe, but she shrugs. We knew we would have to talk about it. That's why we asked for no boys.

Anna raises her hand, embarrassed.

"That's perfectly normal, Anna." Lyss says. "Here, take this. All you have to do is attach it to the underwear with the little wings and you'll be fine." She hands her a pad and Anna does as instructed. We're all girls here, and I can't have her going to the bathroom. It would be too hectic.

When everyone is finished changing, they look good. Modern. "Ok, now I'm going to teach you guys how to act here."

Ann turns on the tv and a video that we made a while ago pops up. Trin is first.

"Hey, and welcome to the twenty first century. Here, you'll find things are different. Way different. We're here to guide you on the path to modern ways for your stay this summer."

Ann comes up next. "See this?" She holds a book of princess. "Forget it." She throws the book over her shoulder. "See this?" She holds up a magazine. "This is what you want. Here in this magazine is all the information on how to be normal."

Next is Lyss. "People don't speak formally. We speak in incomplete sentences, and don't use words like behoove and perhaps. We use words like omg and crap."

It's Mia's turn. "We don't bow or curtsy or act formal to everyone. Here, you guys aren't queens and princesses. And Tooth, you can't go around checking people's teeth. End of discussion."

D pops up on screen. "You can he amazed by our technology, but don't go around acting like it's the greatest thing in the world. Enjoy it, but don't go crazy."

Finally, I come on. "Remember, this world is all about change. Women can do a lot of things now. Embrace yourself, and have fun!"

Then we all come on. For this part, Alan was holding the camera. "BLOOPERS!" We all shout at once.

"Welcome to our planet..." Trin says.

"Trin!" My voice shouts. You can hear D, Lyss, Ann and Mia laughing like crazy.

We flip to the part with D. "You can enjoy it, but don't go crazy."

Trin and I start chanting. "Enjoy, don't obsess! Enjoy, don't obsess!"

"You guys are buttheads!" D shouts, and Mia, Lyss, Trin, me and Ann laugh hysterically in the background.

The screen fades to black, and the characters look disturbed. Totally expected.

I grab my iPod and plug it into my speakers. "Now," I say as I select the song I want. "Music here is different too." I'm mostly speaking to Anna and Elsa. "So, you need to get with it. No more Let it Go. There is only, Shake it Off!"

The song booms through the speakers, and the two look confused. My friends and Tooth are already dancing, but after a while Anna and Elsa start as well. Perfect.

When the song ends, Trin steps in. "Ok guys, now that that's over, we're going to put you through some test runs. You walk through a crowd. What do you do?"

"Examine all their teeth?"

"Ask them for chocolate?"

"Expect them to bow to me, and if they don't tell them to?"

"No, no and NO!" Trin says.

I snort. This is going to be one heck of a summer.


End file.
